


[podfic] Thought My Teeth Would Break The Mountain Down

by orphan_account, reena_jenkins



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Gen, Podfic, Pre-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'"I worry," Thorin had muttered. "I worry I won't always be there to save you."'</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Thought My Teeth Would Break The Mountain Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thought My Teeth Would Break The Mountain Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/626447) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



****

  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:**  pre-canon, major spoilers for the end of the movie, family bonds

**Length:**  00:05:23  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Hobbit\)%20_Thought%20My%20Teeth%20Would%20Break%20The%20Mountain%20Down_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile) **paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
